


therefore, you and me

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Internalized Homophobia, Post-Timeskip, pre-release, probs after the war or when they rlly be like we winnin boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: you who chase for success, so lonely. you long for praise, in words, anything-so then, you'll get whatever you desire in that heart of yours.





	therefore, you and me

**Author's Note:**

> im going 4 black eagles baby... i hope the game is pretty good

People are known as love itself and others are known as hate, darkness in it's mortal form. Is that true? Even if it isn't nor is, are people really full of one trait? Edelgard does not see herself as someone of darkness nor light, but a mix of both. When we think of things on our own, we sometimes look for other people's attention. We look for praise, so that we feel as if we are right and that can help us make more choices further in life as the times roll on.  
  
There is someone who Edelgard longs to hear words from, her professor, Byleth. The professor who helped her get to this point, to this stand of being an empress. The weight of reality is crushing her mentally, but she mustn't show pain, women do not express themselves at all times. We are known to bottle things up as well, even if we know we should let our minds become hearts.  
  
When we long for something from one, we come to admire them, do we? Edelgard admires so much about Byleth, from the way the breeze blew her hair to her voice. This admiration was deep seated and lasted long when she was younger. She had to come... love. Something that she has little to no experience with or maybe she did have experienced, but those memories within her heart are long gone.  
  
It feels wrong to love another woman, Edelgard is bothered by this feeling in her heart. Was it wrong, to love someone of the same sex? No, isn't it? We can love whoever and whatever we want because we have some sort of freedom and we should choose who we love, being comfortable with our beloved. It isn't so common that we feel weird about, this is a muddled identity.  
  
Edelgard made a promise that she'd come back to Byleth. Surely, she has to. A foolish promise made by a foolish young girl, we are all fools no matter our age. This foolish girl has grown up to be twenty two, a woman who is still a child inside but now must accept adulthood and go forth. There is no time to be emotional. But she's trapped in curiosity, realizing she's going nowhere as she opens her eyes.  
  
It feels like a dream, doesn't it? To be back in the place where you had so much success and learned of the deeper concept of life or death. With this, you grow as a person and learn to be yourself, to take pride in who you are and live renewed. The empress is glad she's in more formal clothes rather than armor, it slows your movement and makes things difficult.  
  
There, she sees someone who looks like her professor from afar but the hair is different... still... driven by the fact that she is fulfilling a promise; her mind becomes her heart, running towards that person, memorizing the land by muscle memory. Her heart skips a beat, oh who knew that miss Edelgard could feel so much behind her personality.  
  
Is it the one who's snagged her heart without knowing? Oh please please, be that special someone and rid the empress of her heavy heart. By a whim of fate, that someone turns around, indeed it is Byleth who seems surprised. The fact that after five years, her prized student is back, but how did she get let back into this area of scholars and school-related subjects? Ha, never mind that. She's just glad that someone could keep their promise.  
  
"P-professor... B-Byleth..."  
  
Her professor looks so different now, her hair is different by the white mixture of green, but there's something else that has changed too. She can't put her finger on it.  
  
"I'm glad to see you, Edelgard. I was wondering about you." Byleth brings her right hand to caress the latter's cheek, her lips curving up.  
  
At that moment, the empress bites her tongue, figuring out what to say. To express this heavy heart or have herself suffering, it is her choice. She leans into the warm touch, it has been so long since she's last seen her professor... her heart feels a little better.  
  
Selfish, Edelgard wants time to stand still and to be in this moment forever. There is just something about Byleth that makes her feel better, to know that Byleth cares.  
  
"B-Byleth..."  
  
"What is it, Edelgard?" That comforting hand slips away and it takes every muscle to not bring it back. Skin tinges.  
  
"...D-Do you... l...love me? A-are you proud of... me?" Moments like these, the face of an adult fades away and we see a child who longs for praise, to know that they're doing good.  
  
"I do love you and you may take that however you'd like. I am proud of you, look at you! You're an empress now, a wonderful leader... I could not have been happier to be your teacher and to see you grow. You are my prized pupil, Edelgard."  
  
Even with these silly voices that scream don't cry you can't feel, tears prick at the ends of eyes. It feels so good to hear words that both heart and mind ache for, it's a relief. She's happy, happy because the fear of never being told that you're prized, that you're the best from the one you looked up to is finally gone. Her fear of being ashamed has flown away and oh is she glad for this day, so thankful... grateful..  
  
"T-thank... you..." She can't help it, so touch starved, Edelgard brings Byleth into a hug. So warm, she can just melt and forget about everything n anything. Scared of letting go and being unable to feel this happy, this grateful before, this... human ever since... a time that will not be remembered.  
  
It feels so great to be loved, the warmth around Edelgard is something she'll yearn for eons. But she'll cherish it for when she does leave, she just can't go off on adventures without someone telling her the lines of danger are ahead and she'll die. She wouldn't mind dying in Byleth's arms, the embrace is so warm... so inviting. She smiles without feeling it, a content sigh is heard from Byleth.  
  
If we cannot follow the traditions of hippie love and being happy, content with expressing it, we can use our actions. In the end, even our troubles will shine beautifully.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is meant to make no sense by reality and where it takes place... soemtimes we just write things to write things


End file.
